orunfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolt Storm
The average location can expect a lightning storm at least once a week. These storms aren't very severe, but can still cause damage and problems. However, about once a year, a massive storm will form that is extremely powerful. With hurricane level winds, and lightning bolts as big as horses, this is known as the Bolt Storm. The Bolt Storm forms over the Ganjin Ocean. It takes over a week to form before it is able to come into the mainland. This whole week is spent forming a storm cloud that is as large as half of our continent. This cloud then travels across the world, slowly weakening as it ravages the world. Many different techniques have been formed in the past in order to beat the storm. Most of them failed, and some failed spectaularly. A few examples are detailed below. * Electros: Many people have tried to use Electros to protect the city. Whether they were forced, crazy, or just simply determined, they would stand atop whatever they would be trying to protect, and attempt to redirect the lightning. This technique has ended terribly for several people. Some would get fried by a lightning bolt bigger than the house they were standing on, others would be blown away by the intense winds, and many others dying in similar ways. In some cultures it is an outlawed practice, but this law can't be enforced all that well. * Stormers: Generally more successful than Electros, as they don't have to focus on where they want the lightning to go. However, this still doesn't end well for most of them as the winds are just as capable of picking them up, as it is capable of picking up their house. * Underground Shelters: This is the most successful option and has been utilized since the very beginning. Capable of protecting people from the storms and lightning this option is used in almost every city in the world. Only drawback is this does not protect the city from the storm. * Lightning rod: A innovation from over 700 years ago, these small metal sticks are quite remarkable. After a guider named Kelli Bing noticed the collection of electrons around a rod of metal, she was able to determine that the rod attracted electrons, and as a result of that, lightning bolts. Running the rod into the ground, she was able to safely dissipate the electrical energy. In the case of a Bolt Storm, it is necessary for us to have several tall rods in important areas of the city in order to protect the buildings. Sometimes the storms are so intense, that they manage to melt a few of these rods. * Natural Terrain: Certain spots in the world are not affected by Bolt Storms, and in some very rare cases, lightning storms. These areas are hotly sought after, especially for the opportunity to get land that isn't scorched. Some areas are just natural wind breaks, so cities will often form there. * Walls: Walls have been attempted in the past as a form of windbreaker, and if constructed properly, work marvelously! Constructing walls isn't cheap though, and if you mess up one point of the wall you risk it all coming down on you. Recently people have been installing lightning rods in these walls, as another attempt to direct the storm away from the city.